


【all闲】北齐一夜

by rhea0824



Category: all闲 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhea0824/pseuds/rhea0824
Summary: 理理搞闲闲，中途理理被ntr，变成豆豆理理一起搞闲闲！迷惑向的原著捉奸梗。原著党可能会觉的错乱，有借用部分设定。本人水平极差不懂abo怎么写，所以豆豆直接性转，理理闲闲可能会看着像蕾丝边。如果这样都可以，姐妹就往下滑吧。
Relationships: 理闲
Kudos: 25





	【all闲】北齐一夜

司理理此刻正坐在床头，一双温柔的秀目痴痴的看着床榻上酒醉的年轻男子。

那人此刻看着似乎是不太舒服，两颊绯红的轻喘着，一双眼睫也在止不住的颤动，和以往的明亮不同，透着艳，倒是和这一身亮眼的红衣裳相得益彰了。

“范公子，”她怜惜的看着床上那人晕红的脸颊，俯下身去，“这可能是小女最后一次见你了…可否给小女子一个机会，续上那未尽的一夜春情…”

试探着摸上范闲红润的脸颊，细嫩柔软的皮肤让司理理有些流连，指尖忍不住一路下滑，抚摸那精巧的喉结。

司理理开始小心翼翼地轻吻范闲，从额头的薄汗到鼻尖的小痣，再到那双温热的，散发着浓郁酒香的红唇。她怜爱的含住那柔软饱满的下唇直至红肿，抵开他的贝齿，与那柔软无力的小舌纠缠嬉闹。

终归是弱质女流，不一会儿便亲的香汗淋漓，她依依不舍放开那被她蹂躏的红唇，扯出几缕暧昧的银丝。她喘了会儿气欣赏了会儿床上的美人，伸出手解开了他的发簪。

卷曲如波浪一般发丝铺开在范闲的脑后，配上那张酒醉情动的脸，衬的他整个人更加的柔弱可怜。

“那一晚，你不仅不动情还对我一番作弄，是否也是看惯了自己的这番姿态，凡俗女子是否都入不了您这眼。”理理抚摸着范闲卷曲的发，有些哀怨的颦眉。

范闲虽是不清醒的醉着，却还是被吻的有了些反应，呼吸比之前急促了些。

她隔着衣服，忍不住揉了揉范闲的胸口，似乎是惊讶于那衣衫下不同于一般男子的柔软，她又慢慢将衣服解开。

那是对弧度柔软的美丽玉兔，乳尖是少女一般浅浅的粉色。

她的呼吸开始变得急促，双手覆上软软的乳肉轻揉，直到两颗精巧的小玩意儿颤颤巍巍地挺起，才张嘴含住了其中一颗，舔弄吮吸。

范闲依旧是沉沉的睡着，对这番亵玩没有做出反应。

司理理一双纤纤玉手揉弄着范闲白软的双乳，小舌舔过那白净柔软的肉，弄得小范公子的胸口隐隐反射出淫糜的水光。她用贝齿轻轻磨着他娇嫩的乳头，舌尖舔过粉色的乳晕，用力的吮吸，直至那小可怜看着愈发红肿不堪才开始照顾另一边。

直到范闲的两个乳尖都被亵玩的肿胀隆起，她对着肿胀的尖尖轻轻吹了口气，看着它们有些瑟瑟发抖的样子，这才暂时放过了两只可怜的兔子。她是女人，比男人更懂怎么用这里得到快乐。

司理理欣赏了会儿塌上无力反抗的美人，再次开始抚摸他的身体，从脆弱的脖颈到胸口的双乳，从双乳到肚脐，在一路往下，抚摸他的大腿，轻轻地揉弄他的大腿内侧，又一路往下，抚摸他劲瘦细长的小腿。纤长的指甲隔着布料，动作轻缓而暧昧，如隔靴搔痒。中途还不小心的碰到了那腿间的隐秘之所，弄的小范大人不太舒服的发出了几声急促的气音，胸膛的起伏也比刚才大了些。

司理理的手指轻轻的在那布料下的物件上打着圈儿，看着那地方渐渐隆起。

看范闲有些难受的样子，玉手抚上他的腿间，隔着薄薄的布料，轻轻的替他揉弄。  
没一会儿，那物件上方的布料便洇开一片水渍，那急促起伏的胸口也平缓了下来。

司理理褪下了他的亵裤，看着身下这浑身赤裸，玉体横陈的美人，眼神带着点痴态。

可惜了，她明日是要进宫的，不能破身，今夜只能委屈小范大人了。

她拉开范闲的双腿，看着他隐藏在股间的娇嫩光裸的小穴。这精致漂亮的秘密之境，一如少女情窦未开的隐秘花园一般，随着他的呼吸起伏间散发着甜腻的香气。

她的呼吸声骤然变重，一动不动地端详了一会儿，心中感叹着这小范大人真是个妙人，从外到内，从上到下真是无一处不美。正当她伸出手指想要插入时，门突然被人从外面打开了。

“理理，我倒是刚知道，你对这范闲，竟是这番心思？”

司理理蓦的转身，看着像鬼一样出现在门口的小皇帝。现下的情况简直是证据确凿，她想要解释也根本无从开口。

小皇帝看着倒是不太在意她的回答，只是洒脱的朝她笑了笑，说道：“你这明天就要入宫了，今夜就迫不及待的想给我戴绿帽子？”

他边说着，边朝着床榻走近，眼里带着几分惊艳的看着床榻上被一番亵玩的小范大人。

“眼光倒是和我一样高，差点被你抢了先了。”小皇帝现在塌前，勾起了那醉美人的一缕长发，放到鼻端轻嗅，“这酒，妙。这人，更妙！”

司理理紧张的浑身颤抖，嘴唇却是抿地极紧，她和这小皇帝算是青梅竹马了，现在看着他此番作态，便知今夜这小范大人必定是要受苦了。

原本只是想一解相思之苦的见上一见，却被那人的身子引诱，做到如此地步。

现在，更是为他招来了一个更大的危险。

小皇帝看着她慌乱的模样，不用思索便知她正在想些什么，他轻轻捉着她的下巴，露出了个无害的笑容，“怕什么，理理。我会对他很温柔的，不让他发现。今夜，你知我知，嗯？”

“是，陛下。”司理理终于镇定下来，对着小皇帝露出个温柔带怯的笑脸，“臣妾给你宽衣。”

小皇帝夸了她句乖巧识趣，这才转过身来，对着这正餐欣赏起来。

这小范大人不仅才华是世间少有的绝妙，这身子也是。他贵为一国之主，什么样的美人没见过，可是那日在殿上一遇，居然久久不能忘怀。本来只是纯粹的仰慕他的才华，后来便是开始在意他的容貌。这南庆来的小公子的眉眼，身段具是世间少有，初见便刻在了他的心里。

要不然，他今日也不会尾随他未来的皇妃前来此处，倒是正好赶了个巧。

小皇帝看着身下的美人，直接俯下身去，含住了那双红肿可怜的唇。这一吻比起刚才的司理理，可是霸道多了，稳稳的叼住了那口中的小舌，唇舌相交只间粘腻的水声不绝，小范大人被亲的不能呼吸，只能难受的发出呜咽声。

直到身下美人的脸色涨的通红，小皇帝才大发慈悲的吐出那截软舌。

一个亲吻间，他俊美的脸上已经浮现出情欲，他将范闲胸口的两团绵软抓入掌中不断的揉弄，唇齿轻咬那有些红肿的乳尖，直到那对小可怜看着更加的红肿不堪，才恋恋不舍的一路向下。

毕竟他还记得自己刚才说过，不能让这小范公子醒来后发现端倪。

他视线一路往下舔着范闲的身子，来到了那秘密的穴口。那未情动也未经扩张的小小穴口紧紧的闭着，不留一丝缝隙，看这情形，怕是一根指头也进不去。

“理理，傻站着干嘛，一起来吧。”小皇帝颇有些好客的招呼着床边呆愣看着他们的女子，“小范大人初至北齐，我们岂能不一起好好招待一番。”

小皇帝褪下鞋袜，跨进了床的内侧，一把拉起还昏睡着的范闲抱入怀中，然后将他转了个身，正面对着司理理，“你可以继续做你想做的事，毕竟你也是我的人。”他露出个笑，然后埋头在范闲的颈间轻咬，不再顾及自己的未来皇妃。

司理理咬牙，顺着小皇帝的意思爬上床，在范闲的睫毛上落下一个吻，带了点歉意。

小皇帝一边揉弄着范闲的乳尖，一边用另一只手伸进他的嘴里搅了搅，然后用沾着唾液的手指试探的插入那小口。

范闲的那地方未经人事，又娇嫩又敏感，好一会儿才松口变得柔软了些，他才又添了一根手指一起扩张。不过这小范大人的身子实在是妙极，穴眼里尽然可以自己分泌润滑的淫液。随着淫液的润滑，小皇帝的手指也开始抽插的愈发顺畅，甚至还隐隐约约有了些粘腻水声。

待他觉得扩张足够了，便掏出了胯下隐忍已久的物件。硕大的龟头稳稳的磨开扩张松软的洞口，捅入了那柔软的穴眼。

“啊…”

全程毫无反应的小范大人突然一个挺身。似乎是痛的狠了，虽未清醒，眼角却泛出泪来。

司理理赶紧堵住他呼痛的唇，温柔的带着他的小舌嘻戏，一边还抚弄着那因为疼痛而无精打采的物件。

在她温柔的安抚下，范闲终于看着没那么难受了，他身后的小皇帝便继续举着坚硬的硕大缓慢向内挺进，一点点的破开那柔嫩的内壁。他停了片刻，感受着被嫩肉紧紧包裹住的舒爽，畅快的舒了口气。待范闲开始适应体内的异物后，小皇帝这才开始小幅度地在里面按压蹭磨，轻轻捣弄，逼迫着熟睡的范闲包容他的一切。

可怜那小范公子初经人事，就被这大玩意儿破了身，娇弱柔嫩的穴眼被撑到极致，颤颤巍巍，看着可怜的不行。

小皇帝怜惜他，没有大开大合的顶弄，只是轻轻的抽出，挺胯的力道也收的小心翼翼。睡美人范公子被他顶弄的身子上下沉浮，在梦中发出含糊不清的呻吟。

看着他得了劲，小皇帝也终于放开了胆子，开始加大了力度，那巨大的物件开始九浅一深的顶弄起来，不断的变化着角度，试图让这身上的美人也享受一下人间的极乐。听着范闲睡梦中也抑制不住的轻哼，小皇帝心中对其怜爱更甚，伸手扭过他的下巴，与他交换一个深情的吻。

范闲，过了今夜，也许我将不会再有机会这么对你。

可惜，你不能怀上我的孩子。

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.1.5
> 
> 一发完
> 
> 哈哈原谅我把理理写成了工具人。
> 
> 写肉真的太难了，激情一下午，写到头秃。
> 
> 谢谢看到这里的姐妹。
> 
> 预感有虫
> 
> 有缘再见
> 
> 么么哒


End file.
